The Sunguard
The Sunguard is a political and military organization tasked with the defense of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas under leadership of the New Horde. With the defense of Quel'Thalas at the forefront of the Sunguard's purpose, the Archon has seen fit to open up the ranks to include all honored Horde races. A unified front seeks to defend the ideals and tenets from those that would seek to eradicate the rebuilding of the Sin'dorei. Showing upon the bulletins in each capital city of the Horde is a silken red flag with an emblazoned gold flame. Written on the parchment in an elegant script is the following: :“The bell of war tolls over the eternal spring of Quel’Thalas. The formerly peaceful meadows and glades of the Sin’dorei homeland lay tainted and ridden with conflict. Undead roam freely in the haunted Ghostlands, which stands as a terrible reminder of the betrayal from humanity. Our enemies encroach upon our boarders with a hungering ferocity and we shall rise up to defeat them. As the shield of the high home, The Sunguard will prevail against foes both foreign and domestic. We are true, honest, and brave. We are just, strong, and honorable. Our oath to Quel’Thalas is unwavering and bound to our very souls. To those threatening the Children of Blood, the Crimson Crusade will know no mercy.” -Felthier Truefeather, Archon of the Sunguard :The Dreadnaught of Quel’Thalas =History= ---- Established six years ago on the eve of the invasion of Northrend, the Sunguard was formed to protect the life and property of the Sin'dorei in Quel'Thalas. Since then it has expanded and grown to a fully developed private military force often used by the Thalassian State. Unlike the ambitious counterparts in the rest of the Sin'dorei military, the Sunguard holds codes of conduct and honor above all else. Several noble Houses focused funding and servitude to create a new establishment of soldiery dedicated to defending their home. These Houses called upon their own banners, to establish an armed militia. Mimicking the Royal Thalassian Armed Services, these fighting men and women donned the idyllic colors of crimson and gold and their mission is to bring a new dawn to the people of Quel'Thalas. Divisions of the Sunguard The majority of members compose the traditional aspect of the organization, known as the Oathsworn. These soldiers swear an oath of fealty to Quel’Thalas and the betterment of their kin. The Oathsworn are divided into different categories based on their differing roles in battle. At the helm of the Sunspear Battalion, Sakialyn Emberstar and Zalin Shadowsunder lead a force consisting Death Knights, Paladins, and Warriors. They constitute of our largest segment of soldiers and retainers, and make up the majority of the Sunguard’s infantry and cavalry. The Suncasters are commanded by Azriah Thelryn and Cynel Sunfire. This division is made up of Priests, Magi, and Warlocks who perform ranged arcanic support and magistrate services. They have a long tradition of respect, power, and devotion unique to those of the ability. The Pathfinders are composed of agents of the Thalassian State and Farstriders. Commanded by Vaelrin Firestorm and Esme Sunshard, these agents commonly engage in missions involving assassination, ambush, and espionage. The Dawnmenders, led by Elleynah Stormsummer, are the Sunguard’s division of dedicated medical personal. They are dutiful to the protection and wellbeing of the Sunguard and its allies. Skilled in healing, each Dawnmender serves bravely in battle as well in the infirmary. Sworn Houses There are several noble houses sworn to duty. The Sunguard uses their lands and income to fund their various wars or to supplement their forces. While not all are Thalassian based, all of them share the common goal of the Sunguard. ' House Truefeather :' Their seat found at the Dawnspire, an ancient stronghold created at Quel’Thalas’ founding. House Truefeather is the cornerstone of the Sunguard’s soldiery. Wealthy and long lived, the House Truefeather has survived in the higher echelons of court for several centuries. At the helm sits Felthier Truefeather. Their prized professions are strong infantry and knightly heavy cavalry. House Truefeather also supports the Sunguard’s naval arm named the Crimson Fleet which is currently moored at Sundial Anchorage. The lands of Dawnspire are a luscious and fertile lowland stretching long and narrow between the peaks of Sha’laran and Duskstar Mountains. The seat of House Truefeather sits at the Dawnspire itself. The castle is a sprawling fortress that spans eleven massive towers and can hold a garrison of a thousand household soldiers. House Netherstar: House Netherstar is composed of several titles and holdings found in the misty vales of the Emberlight. The Netherholde is the seat of the ancient Sin’dorei nobility which Izulde Netherstar sits at its head. Famed for prized pyromancers and spellbreakers, House Netherstar is a strong supporter of the Sunguard’s endeavors across the world. It has rallied to their aid many times over. House Blackwood : 'Springing from the dead magister House Silverleaf, this noble house resides at the Sha’alethas Lair. The estate is in a reclusive part of Quel'Thalas where the wild ents still walk. House Blackwood commits rangers and shipping goods to the Sunguard. Profits from trading include Thalassian spirits, textiles, and gems. The number of bannermen will vary per season but they can muster up to two hundred when needed. Currently headed by the matriarch Cerethien Blackwood . 'House Thelryn : Having their lineage traced back to the pragmatic Moon Guardian Orillion Starsurge , the newly named Thelryn’s made their seat upon the estate of Goldenshade . A name was aptly chosen for the lands there were blessed with the eternal beauty of Quel’Thalas. Quenched with the aquifer of the Elrendar Falls, the hamlets and villages were never without. House Thelryn’s fortune comes from several old inhertiences and a life time of poltical servitude. Now under the command of the Lady Azriah Thelryn, their words. “Ethala Dath’anar” ring proudly. In the common tongue it translates to, “Ever Ascending.” Only time will tell what heights will Azriah Thelryn reach. House Tal'therin : Tracing back directly to arrival of the Highborne , this house is an old one. Once a producer of the finest Spellbreakers and Magisters, a wide array of men and women hail from it today, serving in all aspects of Sin'dorei life. For the last six hundred years, it was in the grasp of Lathion Tal'therin, but recently it has been passed to his grandson, Raserus Tal'therin . Their home, a massive manor built directly into the eastern mountain range near Duskwither, can be found surrounded by lush rolling hills, bordered by tall magically enforced marble walls, which are quite good at keeping things in as well as out. =Ranking System= ---- Archon: *Telchis Truefeather Officers: *Knight-Commander Sakialyn Emberstar, The Guardian *Zalin Shadowsunder, The Sentinel *Elleynah Stormsummer, The Oracle *Ranger-Captain Vaelrin Firestorm, The Wraith *Esme Sunshard, The Spectre *Grand Arcanist Azriah Thelryn, The Inquisitor *Cynel Sunfire, The Scion Veteran, rank and file: *Initiate *Emberward *Lightward *Duskward *Dawnward *Sunward *Officer The Sunguard host several non conscripted retainers to the various soldiers of the Order. These soldiers serve combat and non combat roles related to those Oathsworn or Mercenary forces. These are represented by: *Retainer *Watcher Recent Conflicts The Sunguard has been involved in many recent conflicts which include but are not limited to the following: The Conquest of Kun-Lai The First Grand Crusade The Expedition to Nagrand The Battle of Windrunner Village The Dragonmaw Subjugation The Battle of Bloodwreck Bay The Siege of Northwatch Hold The Clash of the Battlescar The Feralas Offesnive The Invasion of the Emberlight The Invasion of Zul Aman The Scourging of the Dawnspire OOC Information For three years has been at the forefront of Moon Guard’s RP community with inclusive story arcs, epic battles, world pvp, and everything in between. Our members enjoy a quality atmosphere of support and respect, all the while bringing the war back into Warcraft. Regardless of paths treaded in life, the Sunguard is an encompassing organization with a niche for anyone, if they are willing to raise their blade on behalf of the Kingdom of Quel’Thalas. If you are looking to join a quality group of role players who strive to build a welcoming community, while having fun and feeling part of a collective cause, then you may find a home within our ranks. CONTACT US! Website: http://www.the-sunguard.com Felthier/Telchis, Vaelrin, Azriah, Cynel, Sakialyn, Zalin, Esme, and Elleynah are all able to answer questions and aid you in all things Sunguard, as with smoothing along your application process. Sunguard Sunguard Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Sunguard Sunguard Category:Organizations Category:Thalassian Army Sunguard Category:Military Organizations Category:Thalassian Military